Pokemon Emerald The Brendan Story!
by LegoMink
Summary: Life's a complete a-hole for Brendan Richards. He has to become the champ of Hoenn! But luckily, he has friends to help him through it. Meet Brendan as he adventures through Hoenn, questing for victory! R&R please, no flames. Now with battle text!
1. Meet Brendan!

Pokemon Emerald- The Brendan Story!

Chapter 1 Meet Brendan!

" Mom! Please! Why did she do this to me!?" yelled Brendan, our hopeless hero, from the back of a truck.

" I'm so bored, I'd have a conversation with myself..."

"_Aren't you...?"_

" Ugh! What the hell was that?!" yelled Brendan.

" _I'm you! Don't you realise that?"_

" I'm cracking up!"

" _Or are you?"_

" Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

" _You might as well get used to me..."_

" Fine. Chatter away." moaned Brendan.

" _Well for a start, I'm your mind. You might think it's impossible, since you'd have to be thinking this for this to even happen, but it's not." _said the Mind-Voice.

" You're right... it does feel impossible!" agreed Brendan.

" _As I said, its not. Oh, you can call me Mind. I don't...mind!" _said Mind.

" Heh! You're funny!" replied Brendan.

" _Why him... that's beside the point. The REAL point is, you are going to have to get a pokemon. That's what you came for, isn't it? Came all the way from Johto, here to Hoenn?" _

" No... it's because-"

" _Shut up! Now, listen to my instuctions when we arrive. You have to.."_

The voice told Brendan what to do. When they arrived, the voice told him to go inside, and check out his room.

" Why, Brendan, you seem eager to go into your room. I'll not stop you!" said Mom.

" Thank you!" said Brendan. He rushed up to his room, but he found it was...crip!

" _What the hell do you mean by, 'crip'?" _asked Mind.

" I mean it's rubbish when I say crip!" answered Brendan.

" _I shouldn't have took down that baker job..." _said Mind.

" What, 'baker job'?" asked Brendan.

" _That doesn't matter. What does matter is that you haven't got any brains, but you have got plenty of wit. So let me do the thinking. Got that, pathetic protagonist?" _asked Mind.

" What does, 'protagonist', mean?"asked Brendan.

" _You are the main character of story, where you embark upon a journey to become the champion of the 'Pokemon League'!" _explained Mind.

" No, I'd rather not!" disagreed Brendan.

" _Do you want loads of chicks?" _asked Mind, it was probably his last resort for sanity.

" ..."

" _Oh god. I've frozen him. He's lost complete sanity. Oh god. I'm going to go sit down while he regains control over his blankness." _

" I think I have a Pikachu in my... leg?" asked Brendan.

" _Wait for it..."_

" The Aipom are coming!"

" _That's it! You regain control over your words or I'll kill you! Then get myself off for it!"_

" Doduo's have long Brendans!"

" _This is going to be an awful journey..."_

_End_


	2. The Zigzagoon Terror Part 1

Chapter 2 The Cliffhanger

" Mom, I hate you." said Brendan as he came out of his crip room, this is the next morning.

" Why?" asked his mother, or 'Mom'!

Brendan had that look on his face that said, ' I just do.'

" Oh." Mom looked like a bunny in headlights.

" _How could you do that!? She's your own- oh, I told you to. This means I'm a mearsighted GOD!"_

" Shut up!" yelled Brendan. His mother looked at him, like he had no pants. She fainted instantly.

Meanwhile...

" I don't want to wear that! I'm a woman! I have rights! Leave me alone!"

" Dear-"

" I have a name! Use it, use it!"

" Fine, May..." You could guess. Her mom was fussing with her as well. Eventually, she slapped her own mother. How could she?

" May, if you let me-"

" _May, if you let me-_ I'm 15 years old now! Our neighbours have just moved in, and I don't want them to think I'm ignorant!"

" You're not!"

" Shut up!" May ran out, just as Brendan walked in. Brendan actually had the guts to say this. " Neighbour on the loose!" He fell onto the floor, face flat.

" _Whoa! Let me off! It's rough! I'm gonna fall! Help!" _Mind seemed to fly around easily. That means Brendan's BRAIN flies easily.

Brendan ran out the door, with a quick, ' See ya later!'

" Aw... he was so nice..." moaned May's little cousin. Apparently, he's in Year 2. Good kid.

Brendan was so far chasing after May. Mind was having a bad time of this, and I think he puked on the carpet. How did Brendan handle that, I have no idea. At least he's the same age as May, so he should have no problem befriending her.

May was running for some reason. Maybe 'cause she didn't tie her hair up, or she didn't like her mom, I just don't know.

" Help!" I think it was a person, being attacked by a Zigzagoon, or something.

" Dad!" cried May.

" What now?!" asked Brendan. He seemed he was sweating. Probably from running 5 metres. Who knows?

" What do you need help with?" asked May.

" My fieldwork." answered May's dad.

" What, is he a Prof. or something?" asked Brendan.

" He is actually the most famous professor! Of all time!" bragged May.

" Whoa, that must be pretty cool!" said Brendan.

" I'm Prof Birch! Who the hell are you? Crap head?" asked Birch.

" No need to swear... I'm Brendan." said Brendan.

Birch looked at Brendan, like a professor does to an idiot. Which is what that was.

" What are you looking at me for?" asked Brendan.

" ZIGZAGOON!" cried the Birches. Brendan and May jumped out the way, but Prof. never made it.

" Help! Again!" cried Birch. May and Brendan walked away in horror...

" Don't leave me!" cried Birch. They just kept walking...

_**End of Chapter 2!**_


	3. The Zigzagoon Terror Part 2

Chapter 3 Birch's corpse- Work in Progress!

" You think he's dead?" asked May, when they managed to run into Brendan's room, through his window.

" We came through a laminated window!" gasped Brendan.

" So?"

" I got glass in my naturally white hair!"

" That's white?" May looked at it. " It's natural something..."

" You spend too much time with your mom!" snapped Brendan. He looked outside the now broke laminated window. It seemed to him, as his head was bleeding like his head had just come through a window(which it had!), he saw something that looked like Birch's rotting corpse.

" _Don't you dare! If you make a joke about corpses, I'll make your mind explode!"_

" You are my mind."

" _Oh yeah!"_ If we could see mind, he would be playing video games. Most likely. May, on the other hand, was using Brendan's computer to check her e-mail.

" Hey, hey hey hey! Use your own computer!" shouted Brendan.

" But your computer's cute! What is it?" asked May.

" Tangerine Clouds..." muttered Brendan.

" Mine is way less cute than this! When you turn mine on, all it does is say, '**Welcome to Compy 286!**'." said May.

" Alright..." said Brendan. " I think Birch is dead..."

May turned round, not even in horror. In fact, she started dancing and saying, 'Yes, he's dead! He's dead!'. Brendan didn't seem keen on this. " So much for family love..." he murmured. He left the room, with May behind him, through the very window they came in through.

As they walked towards the terror, Brendan seemed to think about Pokemon. Probably because he would have to battle that Zigzagoon. With a pokemon. Just 'cos.

" I sense the Zigzagoon!" announced Brendan.

" Either that or you hear the blood-curdling screams of pain from Birch." replied May.

" That too!" added Brendan. They continued, until they got to Birch. Then, Brendan immediately went for Birch's bag, picked out a 'Pokeball' and said, 'Pokeball, go!'.

" Torchic!" It was a Torchic. Aren't they cute?

" Torchic, or what ever you are, USE- um... tackle?" said Brendan.

" _You're new at this, aren't you?"_

**Torchic used tackle!**

" Wait, Torchic can't learn tackle!" said May.

" What does it know?" asked Brendan.

" Scratch, and growl. But I'm frustrated by Torchic knowing tackle..." said Birch.

" Dad, can I have a Mudkip?" asked May.

" Sure, whatever. He eats too much anyway." joked Birch.

" Poor Treecko...he'll be on his own..." muttered May.

" You could find somebody, who wants a pokemon, and give him Treecko." suggested Birch.

" Treecko!" agreed Treecko.

" How did he get out of his ball?" asked Brendan.

" Tor!" snapped Torchic.

" Oh right. Torchic, use Scratch!" ordered Brendan.

**Zigzagoon used Tackle!**

**Torchic used scratch!**

**Zigzagoon fainted!**

" Oh yeah!" said Brendan.

" Chic!" shouted Torchic.

**Torchic gained 20 EXP!**

_End of Chapter 3_


	4. The Poochyena!

Chapter 4 It's a lion!- I mean Mightyena!

" I was pretending!" said Brendan.

" Where did that come from?" asked May.

" _Yeah, jerk, where'd it come from?"_

Brendan ran ahead. They were going to Odale, to heal the Zigzagoon and Torchic. And for dinner. Birch said so!

" I speak without thinking..." said Brendan.

" _You could say that again..."_

May went to the Pokemon Center with Zigzagoon and Torchic, while Birch and Moron- I mean Brendan went to the Poke Mart.

" I have no cash, Church- I mean Birch. How can I pay?" asked Brendan.

" I have over 50000 poke!" said Birch.

" I'll leave you to it." said Brendan. He went to see May in the PC.

" Oh, hey Brendan." said May. May took back Torchic and Zigzagoon. She then sat down, but had an expression on her face that said 'I've had a bad day, or a horrible week!'. Brendan decided to make sure she was ok.

" _Ok, moron. Don't flirt. That's wrong. You just met her! FOR MY SAKE, LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE! LISTEN!"_

Brendan walked over to May.

" Are you ok?" asked Brendan.

" Yeah.." said May.

" You don't look it." replied Brendan.

" I know. Brendan?" asked May.

" What? Is it that you have won over 1 million poke?" asked Brendan.

" Would you like to- Oh my god!" cried May.

" Oh my? It's a Mightyena!" cried a man. Brendan walked over to the Mightyena. He rummaged through his bag, until he found a steak.

" Fetch!" he yelled. He threw the steak outside. He, along with May, ran to Route 103. There, they found the Mightyena. Brendan ran forward. He stood in front of the Mightyena. He then sent out Torchic.

" Wait... Mightyena don't live around here!" announced May. Brendan turned round.

" You say... what now?" asked Brendan. " Torchic, use Growl!"

" Tor!" Torchic growled the Mightyena's costume off.

" Pooch!" It was actually a Poochyena. It had a collar saying, 'Rocktume, or 'Rocky' for short. If found, return to Littleroot.'

" That's where we live!" said Brendan.

" I don't remember having a Poochyena..." said May.

" Dad..." whispered Brendan. He looked in his bag. Inside, he found a Pokeball.

" Pokeball...go!" he said. The Pokeball fidgeted and turned, but eventually it caught the Poochyena. May and Brendan looked at this event rather shocked. May had always said you can't catch a healthy Pokemon.

" It must have been wounded." said Brendan, finally.

" I agree. As I always say-"

" You mentioned that already." pointed out Brendan.

" Oh yeah!" said May. She prepared to leave Route 103, but then stopped.

" Brendan, aren't you coming?" she asked.

" I'll catch up!" he said. He walked towards the Pokeball, and picked it up. He then ran after May. He then stopped, and said, " When will this end? Birch has pretended to die- twice. May has attempted to slap me- twice! The Poochyena ran away- TWICE! WHEN WILL IT END?!" He resumed walking.

" Well done, Brendan." congratulated Birch. They were back in Littleroot, and Brendan had received Torchic and Poochyena for his Pokemon. May had received Mudkip and Zigzagoon for her Pokemon.

" Well, I'm going home. See you tomorrow!" said Brendan.

" Bye Brendan!" said May and Birch. Or Birch and May. Whichever you prefer.

" Is something he matter, May?" asked Birch.

" Just tired." she said.

" You should go home. Get some sleep." suggested Birch.

" Yeah. See you dad!" said May.

" See you soon!" replied Birch.

May walked home, thinking about Brendan. She liked that witty charm about him, and that hot head attitude. But she didn't love him! No way!

But the more she denied it, the more she thought about it. Maybe Brendan wasn't that bad. Maybe it was love...

_End of Chapter 4!_


	5. What happened at the Lab

Chapter 5 What happened in the Lab

" Hey May. Hey idiot." said Brendan as he walked into the Lab. If you could call it a lab, with Birch's assistant, Clyde, playing video games since 1:00am.

" Hello, Brendan." replied Birch.

" What's on the agenda?" asked Brendan.

" Huh?" said Clyde.

" Down, Clyde! No cookies!" shouted Birch. Clyde immediately went to work. Good times, man.

May came up from the lab basement. She was carrying 5 Pokeballs and 2 Pokedexes. Birch seemed glad to see them. Brendan thought he treated them like his children. That disturbed him.

" Thank you, May. Now, go home." he said.

" Don't you need to give Brendan his Pokeballs and Pokedex?" she asked. Birch seemed surprised. His very face said, 'What the hell made you think up that? He's a idiot!' which insulted him.

" Am not!" he yelled, without thinking. Mind was asleep.

" What now?" asked Clyde.

" Clyde!" said Birch.

" Yes sir!" said Clyde. He started on work again. Birch looked at Brendan.

" Maybe... he is Champion material. But May deserves them more!" he thought.

Brendan walked over to May, just to talk while Birch was in a mind-coma. No big reason.

" May?" said Brendan.

" What?" replied May.

" How have you been?" he asked. He sat on one of those, lab chairs.

" Fine. You?" asked May.

" Well- EEK!" Brendan slid off the chair. May just laughed. Birch walked over to give Brendan his things, but then saw Brendan on the floor. Birch grabbed his coffee, and swallowed it all. He then gave the cup to Clyde, and asked for a refill. 70 refills, actually. Clyde took it and left. May looked at the Amazing Bleeding Brendan. Birch started laughing as well, but he drank coffee while he was at it. Finally, Brendan got up, and pushed the chair away. A knock was heard at the door.

Birch turned to answer it. " Alright, I'm coming! Sheesh!" he muttered. He opened the door, and got pushed.

" There she is!" the person pointed at May.

" Ah, right. May Birch, I presume?" said the other.

" Yes... what do you want?" asked May.

" Come with us." said Man 1.

" Yeah, with us." said Man 2. They grabbed May, and left. Brendan ran after them.

" Hey, come back you crap heads!" he cried.

" Let me go, you idiots!" May shouted.

" MAY!" shouted Brendan. He kept running after them. Birch and Clyde followed.

They were led to Route 102, where there was trainers about.

" I'll deal with them! You two go!" said Clyde.

" You don't have Pokemon!" pointed out Birch.

" Oh yes I do! Go... Eevee!" said Clyde.

" Got him from Kanto." said Birch.

" I guessed. Come on, we have to get May!" said Brendan.

" Too true. Too true..."

_End of Chapter 5!_


	6. Battle for May begins

_Chapter 6 The battle for May begins!_

" Hurry up! I doubt kidnappers will wait for us! I mean, we can't just walk up to them and ask if we can have my girl- I mean May back!" shouted Brendan.

" _It might work... if we were Team Rocket!"_

" Sorry, sorry. I just had to tell Clyde how battle!" said Birch.

Brendan ran ahead, not even caring about Birch. He ran to the front of Route 104. Then, he saw 7 trainers.

" Bye dad!" said Wally, a 15 year old, green-loving boy. He was also crazy about blue and yellow and red. He was going to Norman's gym to catch Pokemon. He was wanting a Ralts or a Treecko. (Perfect!)

Wally, as he was leaving, saw Brendan swearing his head off. He went up to see if that guy was alright.

" You ok?" he said.

" Who the crap are you?" asked Brendan.

" Wally Tenderson. You?" asked Wally.

" Brendan Richards, son of Norman Richards. You going to see him?"

" Yeah. Want to come with?"

" Might as well. Only have to find my neighbour. She was kidnapped." said Brendan.

" Can I help?" asked Wally.

" Come on, then." agreed Brendan. They approached Route 104, using Birch as a diversion. They sneaked through, until...

" That devil!" cried Wally suddnely.

" You, Wally!" cried a female.

" Ah crap..." said Brendan. He slipped through to Petalburg Woods, and set off in search of May...

" I hate you!"

" Same times 100, big boy." Wally and the Lady Cindy were arguing. Wally was figuring Cindy was the Devil, and Cindy thought Wally was Satan. Which are the same person. In case you didn't know.

Wally wanted to battle Cindy, but he didn't have any Pokemon. So, he asked Birch if he could borrow Pokemon, and Birch gave him the Treecko. Wally was glad. Well? Birch still has a Eevee, from Clyde. Clyde had two.

Speaking of Clyde, what's happening with Clyde?

" Anyone else, think they're more experienced than me? Eh?" A trainer was lying bleeding on the floor, and Clyde had one shoe, which he had in his hand. That tells me he was throwing his shoes like a bad aide.

Back with Wally...

" Ok, you devil, bring it on!" cried Wally.

" Ready when you are, big boy." replied Cindy.

" GO...Treecko!"

" GO...Ziggy!"

" Treecko, use Pound!"

" Ziggy, use Tackle!"

" Same, Treecko!"

" Again, Ziggy!" This lasted for a few minutes, until...

" Alright, Treecko, finish off Ziggy! Use- Oh, I can't do it!" said Wally.

" Why not? Too... um... I can't think of one I haven't used!" replied Cindy.

Wally looked at Cindy, while Cindy looked at Wally. They stood up, and walked in front of each other. Brendan heard this, and looked through the trees. Wally and Cindy had made friends. Now Wally would come to see him. Oh no! Wally would see him! Brendan ran for the place where he originally was,when he saw a man.

" Alright?" he said.

" Alright." replied the man. " Say, you haven't seen a Shroomish, have you?"

" Hey, is that guy one of your colleagues?" asked Brendan. Wally ran up to Brendan, and saw the Aqua Grunt Brendan was pointing to.

" Brendan, that guy has May!" Wally showed Brendan the Aqua Grunt. He had May in his arms.

" Let me go, you stupid grunt!" cried May. She only managed to break free. She ran behind Brendan and Wally.

" Who's he?" asked May.

" May, Wally. Wally, May. Now... grunt, PREPARE TO POKEBATTLE!" said Brendan.

" That was stupid." said May.

" I know. But it was the best I could think up." said Brendan." GO TORCHIC!"

" GO POOCHYENA!" cried Aqua Grunt.

The battle for May had begun...

_End of Chapter 6..._


	7. No Mind this Chapter!

_Chapter 7 The Mudkip!_

" Alright, Torchic, USE EMBER!" said Brendan.

" Poochyena, use bite!"

" Wait, does Poochyena even KNOW bite yet?" asked Brendan.

" Urm...no?"

" Then Torchic, USE EMBER AGAIN!"

The Battle Screen is written below.

TORCHIC USED EMBER!

POOCHYENA USED TACKLE!

TORCHIC USED SCRATCH!

POOCHYENA USED HOWL!

TORCHIC USED GROWL!

POOCHYENA USED SAND ATTACK!

TORCHIC USE EMBER!

POOCHYENA FAINTED!

TORCHIC GAINED 89 Exp.!

TORCHIC LEVELLED UP!

Torchic Level 10

HP 40/54

" Alright May? I expected a challenge from that guy." bragged Brendan.

" Yeah. I suppose. He IS an Aqua Grunt." said May.

" Yeah. Aqua Grunts are usually hard-core." said Wally. Brendan and co. started home. May met up with Birch,(who was covered in scars!) and Clyde,(who seemed victorious!).

Birch gave May Mudkip, and Brendan started home, until...

" Hey Brendan. Want to have a battle?" asked May.

" It wouldn't be fair. Torchic is Level 10, Mudkip is only 5." said Brendan.

" We could train it up...in Route 103..." suggested May.

" That'd work." said Brendan. They headed off into Route 103, outside Odale.

A few hours later...

" Mudkip, Torchic and Treecko are all Level 10 now." pointed out May.

" Wait, how do you know about Treecko? Wally isn't even here." asked Brendan.

" Pokedex." said May.

" So, let's battle!" shouted Brendan.

Brendan's girl- I mean May would like to battle!

May sent out Mudkip!

Go, Torchic!

Torchic used Focus Energy!

Torchic is getting pumped!

Mudkip used Tackle!

Torchic used Scratch!

Mudkip used Growl!

Torchic's ATTACK was lowered!

Torchic use Ember!

It's not very effective...

Mudkip used Mud-Slap!

It's super effective!

Torchic used Scratch!

Critical hit!

Mudkip fainted!

Torchic gained 134 Exp.!

Torchic levelled up!

" Mudkip! Are you ok?" asked May.

" Um...it's fainted...take it to the Pokemon Center!" suggested Brendan.

" Lets.." muttered May.

_End of 7._


	8. No Action! As in battles

_Chapter 8 'To Odale!'_

" And...THERE WE GO! The Mudkip is now dea- I mean fully healed. Yeah...healed.." said the Pokemon Centre... person... whatever they're called.

" _Brendan, you're stupid and I hate you!_" said Mind.

" Why?" asked Brendan.

" _No reason. Just trying to keep myself amused while you're not, y'know, DOING YER JOB! That's all._"

" Well, I haven't got a girlfriend yet, so I'm not leaving until what you said becomes true!"

" _That was AFTER you become the Pokemon League champion, AFTER!_"

" Sorry!"

" Brendan, why are you talking to yourself?"

" THERE'S A CRAZY VOICE IN MY HEAD!"

" Of course there is, Brendan. Of course there is." mocked May. She dragged Brendan outside of the Pokemon Centre and went back to get the Pokemon she left. She then picked Brendan up, with an enraged look.

" YOU KNOW WHAT'S WITH YOU?!"

" Um... not enough money?"

" NO!"

" No candy?"

" Again, NO!"

" No fashionably, premium sports car?"

" Well, that would be good but – NO!"

" So what the hell is it then, _May?_"

" _Yeah, May?_"

" You are just too stubborn!"

" When have I been like that?"

" _Well, there was that ONE time..._"

" You stay out of this!"

" _Ok... just lending support..._"

Brendan sat through May's ENTIRE whining. He even fell asleep, in which May hit him over the head with a frying pan. Don't try that at home, please, I BEG you, don't do it!

" ... and that's why you don't have any friends 'cept me and Warpanly or somebody..."

" His name's Wally."

" Whatever. So, when do we start?" Brendan looked frustrated. Why had May just asked that? He wasn't going anywhere, as far as he knew...

" Where?"

May laughed. " For the Pokemon League, silly! That's where you're going right?" she asked.

" As long as you are, yeah!" Brendan grinned. He picked himself up, and together they both went home.

Next Day

May was up and glad. She eagerly ran around the house, pretty much fixing and cleaning everything!

" Well, well, May. What's got you in an energetic mood?" asked Birch.

" Today, me and Brendan are setting of for Ever Grande. Brendan's becoming the champ, and I'm helping him. Just because it gives me something to do other than research." replied May.

" Ahah, going out with Brendan. I'll tell your mother so she doesn't worry again."

May immediately stopped. She turned round, and started running for her mother's room's door.

" No, it's, umm...private! Yeah!"

" Oh, a PRIVATE date."

" FOR THE LAST BLOODY TIME, I DON'T LOVE HIM!"

" Of course you don't, dear..."

" And don't call me that!"

With Brendan...

" Dad, do you know this Poochyena?"

" Now, Brendan, I'm late for work."

" YOU WORK AT A GYM! HOW COULD YOU BE LATE?!"

" He has a point dear."

" Give him here. 'Rocky the Poochyena, or ''Rocky Jr.'' ' Sounds cute." said Norman.

" Can I keep him?"

" Sure. What the crap. Oh crap! I forgot my car keys!"

" Umm... we don't even have a car..."

Author's note: Rocky Jr.'s thoughts are in **bold**.

" **Ugh... what did I do to DESERVE this?"**

About 15 minutes later...(Brendan And May)

" So, he's 'Rocky Jr.', huh?" asked May.

" Yep." replied Brendan.

" Well, let's go to Odale."

" You're right."

End.


	9. Odale and a Battle

_**Chapter 9 'Weird Battling!'**_

" **I didn't sign up for this! I demand justice!" **Rocky Jr. did NOT approve of the leash idea (Copyright Brendan Inc.)!

" Rocky Jr. doesn't seem to like the leash..." said May.

" Nonsense! He loves it! Look at him – running and shivering and biting my arm – wait, biting my arm? HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! The pain is too much!"

" _Aww... the black furry what's-it's-name likes you! Unlike I do! Why oh why did I pay 600 pokedollars for THIS!?_"

Brendan looked at his head (which is pretty good, considering he's a total moron!) and glared. Mind didn't like him, and vice-versa. He was wondering for a minute, as the intense pain surged through both arms and legs, if Rocky Jr. should be re-named. Boulder? Pebble? Seemingly Insignificant Black Thing? The possibilities were endless.

Finally he realised that the Poochyena was still biting him, now in the head, and he immediately resumed his running and girlish screaming.

" Brendan, let me return Poochyena for you." said May.

" He doesn't like being in his Pokeball." Brendan replied.

" Well, it looks as if it's the only way to get him to stop torturing you, so he might as well get used to it." added May.

" Fine. As long as it gets this damn Poochyena off my FACE!" Brendan replied. May went to Brendan's bag, and took out a Pokeball. She insisted that Poochyena's Pokeball be a slightly different one, so he would never use it.

" Fine, put a tiny mark on it! Whatever! (Like I'll use it anyway!)" said Brendan.

" What was that?" May glared at him.

" Nothing, deary! BWAHAHA!" Brendan joked. May's face seemed to boil up to the red stage, and she gave Brendan the scolding of his life. Literally, he nearly saw the light!

" SO, NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!!" May yelled. Brendan picked himself off the ground, after a 5 hours yelling-at, and then muttered 'Totally worth it!'.

" Phew, I was waiting to let it out at someone. Let's go to Odale, before the Zigzagoon come and start 'torturing' us again." May said.

" But they've-"

" Come on!"

" _Someone's got a girlfriend! You – wait, I'm technically you, so... HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! Where's the nearest exit?_"

" **This is about a fiftieth of the way through the story, and this is about my third line. Better make it count. Well.. no don't close the dia-"**

They arrived in Odale. Brendan went to wait by the entrance to Route 104, while May checked out Odale Town.

" So, anything I need to know before I leave with Brendan?" asked May.

" Well, before you leave with your-"

" If you say 'boyfriend', which, by the way, I'VE BEEN PUTTING UP WITH ALL WEEK, I'LL MAKE SURE NOBODY WHO SAYS THAT LIVES! OKAY?!" May shouted. This isn't how she'd normally react!

" May!! May? May! May! May? May! May? May? May!"

" _Why don't you shut up! Why don't you shut up? Why don't you shut up? Why don't you shut up!_"

" **Ugh...this guy's annoying! But somewhat comfy... maybe I'll stay a _little _longer."**

It took several hours to reach the grasslands near Petalburg, but a longer version can be found underneath:

" Hey you! Yeah you!"

" Who the hell are you?"

" COMMENCE!"

" You say what now?"

Bug Catcher Dave would like to battle!

Bug Catcher Dave sent out Wurmple!

Brendan sent out Torchic!

Torchic used Ember!

Ember Missed!

" Missed? Missed! How...but...whatever." said Brendan.

Wurmple used String Shot!

Torchic's SPEED fell!

" That's it! EMBER!" said Brendan.

Torchic used Ember!

It's super effective!

Wurmple fainted!

Torchic gained 40 Exp.!

Torchic levelled up!

Bug Catcher Dave sent out Wurmple!

" Can I ask a question?"

" Yeah."

" Aren't your type supposed to wander in Petalburg Forest? That's where I usually battle your type."

" Yeah, but I was going home. I live in Odale."

" Oh. Quick, ember!"

Torchic used Ember!

Wurmple fainted!

Torchic gaied 40 Exp.!

Bug Catcher Dave was defeated!

" Ugh, Torchic return..." joked Brendan.

" Go away!"

" Okay!" Brendan advanced. May sprinted after him.

" I caught a new Pokemon." she said.

" What is it? A Wingull?"

" Yeah!" Brendan stopped as May showed him it.

" Sweet! Come on!"

They continued to Petalburg Forest.

Meanwhile...

" MOM! I don't NEED these!" said Wally in a desperate attempt to stop his mother throwing stuff at him.

" Yes you do, Benjamin."

" That's not my freakin' name!" he moaned.

" 'Course it isn't, Jackson."

" GRRR! Now I wish I'd stayed with May and Brendan."

" Mary and Brandon? You've never met someone called Mary or Brandon!"

" THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID! What are you, hard-of-hearing?"

" Sard-of-sewing?"

" ARGH! I need to get out more..."

" Set out sores? Why, Maxmillian, you're such a rude girl!"

" Great! Now you don't even know my freakin' gender! I'm a boy named Wally! WALLY! BOY'S NAME!" Wally snapped.

" What, Idiocy?"

" Gosh! You're now insulting me! I'm going to Dad now. Forget you...

" Have you?"

" What?"

" Forgot me?"

" Umm... you misheard me again! You MUST be hard of hearing. Yeah..." Wally dashed off outside.

" Now.. which clothing goes into here..." his mother said.

_End of Chapter 9!_


End file.
